


Love is the one thing you can't pretend

by mxmyth



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Eternal Winter campaign, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Character/Oblivious Character, Slow Burn, Stormfey, silver pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmyth/pseuds/mxmyth
Summary: She felt so strange, and she kept thinking of Zada. Yes, she needed Zada. Zada would be able to fix this.Silver has a little mishap with some psychotropic pollen. Silliness ensues.
Relationships: Stormfey - Relationship, Zada/Silver
Kudos: 3





	Love is the one thing you can't pretend

Silver felt... strange. She couldn't remember exactly why she was sitting alone in the tent she shared with Cinder. Things looked fuzzy around the edges and when she moved her body felt light and clumsy.

This was wrong, she knew, but it didn't necessarily feel bad. In fact, she felt good. It was a little like the first time she'd gotten drunk on faerie wine, maybe, but different.

She looked down to see that she was holding a vial and a little spoon. There was some yellow-green pollen in the vial and a dusting of it on her hand. She thought of those interesting flowers that she had seen earlier. The flowers were important, somehow, but she couldn't think of how right now.

Yes, something was wrong. She should... What? What should she do? In her head somewhere there was a spell, she was sure, but she couldn't find it. She felt so strange, and she kept thinking of Zada. Yes, she needed Zada. Zada would be able to fix this.

She set down the vial and the spoon and wiped her hand on her tunic. When she stood her knees felt wobbly. Walking felt like walking underwater, like she was slightly buoyant. As she passed through the camp she saw the fire dancing merrily, and Cinder was reading by its light. Silver stopped to stare at the way that the genasi's smoky form was surrounded with a glowing aura of various colours. It was captivating. Cinder never looked up from their spellbook, and when Silver finally pulled herself away it took her a long moment and some hard work to remember what she had been doing.

Ah, yes. Zada. The lovely one.

She looked around and could have easily gotten distracted again, but luckily, the cleric wasn't far. She was patting the great elk and talking with Deria. All three of them had a field of shifting colour around them, like Cinder had. How interesting.

Silver made her way there, still feeling light and even clumsier now.

"I need you," Silver said. Her own voice sounded musical to her ears. The cool air felt fantastic on her warm face. "Zada. I need you."

Deria and Zada turned to look, both baffled by the way that the usually stoic half-elf was conducting herself. "Silver? What's wrong?" Zada's eyes were concerned and so, so blue.

"I don't know," Silver said. The bracers on Zada's forearms reflected the firelight as she caught Silver before the druid even realised that she was falling.

"Oh no," Zada said, "Silver, can you stand?" Zada's voice sounded far away but musical also.

"You smell like the ocean," Silver said dreamily. Being lifted in Zada's arms felt like being tossed by the surf. She giggled in delight, and Deria was asking Zada something, but she couldn't make it out. Then they were moving, Zada's strong arms keeping her close. Silver hung her head upside down so she could watch the campfire shimmer as they passed.

"Here we go," Zada said, laying Silver back on her bedroll. Inside of the tent was boring, Silver thought. Except for Zada. Zada was very interesting. "Silver, can you describe how you're feeling for me?"

"I'm good," Silver sighed. "I'm so good. But it's strange." Then she laughed, and that felt great. She would like to laugh more. She definitely didn't laugh enough. "How are you, Zada?"

"I'm okay," she said, but Zada didn't sound okay. She sounded worried. Silver wished Zada could be as happy as she was.

Zada's hand rested against her forehead to gauge her temperature. Silver smiled cheekily up at her. "You've got me in bed and you're feeling my forehead? We can do better than that."

The colours around Zada flared brighter and became warm with pinks and reds. She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna try _lesser restoration._ Just hold tight," she said. 

"You're so lovely," Silver said, closing her eyes as the familiar feeling of Zada's magic washed over her, cool and invigorating. "You're kind to me, even though you shouldn't be. I love that."

As the last word left her lips she felt her body suddenly become heavy again. Her thoughts clarified even as her head began to pound, and when she opened her eyes the world had lost its fuzziness and Zada's aura was gone. 

Zada was looking down at her, concerned. "Did it work? How are ya feeling now?"

Silver groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, gods, Zada. I'm sorry." 

"I suppose that worked, then. Good, good. I'm glad you're back to normal. Do you know what happened?" 

Silver lowered her hands and turned her head to look at her herbalism kit, still open beside her bedroll. Zada followed her gaze.

"I was a fool," Silver said. She sat up, an action that her whole body protested. She put a hand to her aching head. "It seems that the pollen that I collected earlier is a contact psychotropic. I should have been wearing gloves. But I'm fine now, I think. Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Zada took her hand and patted it kindly. "Silver, it's okay. Really. You did the right thing by asking for help. I'm just glad you're alright." Her voice was gentle, and then she was smiling in a way that made Silver's stomach flip.

"And I do have to say, it was an interesting side of you that we got to witness just now." 

"I- I was drugged," Silver said defensively, "I was speaking nonsense." Her face went hot with a blush and Zada laughed good-naturedly. 

"Well, lesson learned, I suppose. And you're sure you're alright? I could cast _cure wounds_ for you, if ya need it."

"I do have a headache," Silver admitted, "but I'm sure that I'll be better after some rest."

"Alright, then. I'll bring you some water and then let you get some sleep." Zada's eyes twinkled. "But I do have to wonder... What nonsense do you think a bit of that pollen could get out of Cinder?"

She sounded so mischievous and the idea was so absurd that, despite her embarrassment, Silver had to laugh.

She definitely didn't laugh enough, but with Zada around that was starting to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Myth can have little a non-canonical Stormfey, as a treat
> 
> Just Silver is mine. Cinder is Leanne's, Deria is Maeve's, and Zada is Goldie's. The world they adventure in is mastered by the lovely Potato.


End file.
